


Loki惩罚日记

by Shen_shi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shen_shi/pseuds/Shen_shi
Summary: Warn：惩罚，手铐，指奸，打屁股，鞭穴





	Loki惩罚日记

“你来了，哥哥。”绿眼睛的战犯斜靠在卧榻上，懒惰的翻着书页，他的双手被细细的金锁链铐住，链子的长度不短，不足以影响活动，看起来也并不结实，却因为雷神之力的存在而无法被摧毁扯断。  
在未被审判之前，他会被关在闪电宫的侧殿。邪神合上书本，抬起眼睛看他的哥哥，金发的雷神面色阴郁的可怕，他的手中抓着一整套阿斯加德镣铐，这是一会要在奥丁审判上锁住他的兄弟用的。  
Loki眨了眨他的绿眼睛，上下打量着他的哥哥，丝毫没有战犯自觉的开口：“怎么，奥丁决定处死我了？那你应该高兴才对。”  
雷神突然扔下那堆沉重的铐锁，大步走到他的兄弟面前，提起他盔甲的领子，深蓝色的眼睛满含着复杂与沉痛：“你应该知道挑起战争的罪行应该承受什么，去向父亲认个错，否则！”  
“否则你就用你的锤子把我打到再也不能使用魔法与武器？那正好省了行刑官的麻烦。”曾经的神域小王子挑了挑纤细的眉毛，勾了一个狡黠的笑容撑起下巴：“认错不是我的风格，更何况威逼自己的兄弟可不是一个君主该做的。”  
“Loki，我没在开玩笑。”索尔喘着粗气，他常年握兵器的手握住了弟弟纤细的后颈，“如果你不听话，我就惩罚你。”  
黑发的王子眨眨自己的绿眼睛，长长的睫毛上沾着一些因为兄长突然凑近而产生的水气。邪神抿了抿嘴唇，无辜的表情就像森林里初生的小鹿：“你要打断我的骨头吗，哥哥？”  
当邪神反应过来的时候，已经来不及了，他被背铐了双手，雷神之锤压住了他的腰，把他死死的压制在了卧榻上。  
“放开我，索尔，你想干什么！”Loki踢打着挣扎，禁魔手铐锁住了他的力量，而被哥哥撕开的裤子也吞噬了他最后的防御。  
“如我刚刚所说的，惩罚你。”雷神无视了弟弟的挣扎，他拍了一把幼弟白皙的屁股，小王子被他打的尖叫了一声，娇惯出来的皮肉瞬间被大掌拍红。粗糙的手掌粗鲁的掰开两条修长笔直的双腿，手指摸到了那个熟悉的地方，早在更早的时候，他们就偷偷做过好多次了。  
未被浸染过几次的地方依旧粉嫩而敏感，粘稠的液体仅仅是因为被脱下裤子的羞耻就从洞口流了出来。雷神不由分说的把弟弟按在床上，两根粗糙的手指就这样揉进了毫无防备的雌穴。  
“停下！住手……你一定是疯了，你不能这么罚我……”小王子咬着床单呜咽着，指腹的茧子毫不留情的研磨他的嫩穴，又爽又疼的快感几乎把他磨掉了半条命，“你一定是不举了，满足不了那些女神就来玩你的兄弟，你唔唔……唔……”  
雷神极其娴熟的给弟弟扣上了特制的口枷：“shut up。”  
他抬起弟弟的屁股，强迫他跪在卧榻上，一边撸动着弟弟俊俏的性器一边用手指把他的雌穴玩的汁水淋漓，细嫩的两片软肉被捏在手里玩弄，激的邪神僵直了身子直摇头，卷曲的黑发混着泪水黏在他的脸上，又因为下一波挣扎而散开。  
羞辱般的亵玩让邪神发疯般的挣扎，他绝对不会承认，这其中还有一部分是因为无法掌控的强烈快感。敏感的肉穴被搅和的又湿又软，淫液包裹着粗糙的指头，被开拓着内里，仅仅一根手指，阿萨的小王子就闷叫着在他哥哥手里高潮了。  
Loki回过头，看着他的哥哥，双性的欲望一旦被挑起就需要大量的做爱来平息，他的哥哥只用一根手指带来的高潮让他的下面又湿又痒，水津津的小穴肿胀着收缩，因为得不到满足而发抖，更何况他的哥哥并没有给他的前面带来高潮，勃起的性器紧贴着小腹，只是可怜兮兮的被撸出了一点淫液，就再也得不到满足。  
“去向父亲认错，我就停下。”雷神把弟弟的裤子褪到膝盖，把他的上衣的下摆撩了起来，露出肌肉均匀的瘦窄腰肢。  
Loki知道这个动作代表着什么，小王子喉结滚动了一下，摇了摇头。  
索尔抽出了妙尔尼尔握把上的皮带，反手抽在弟弟翘起的屁股上。  
“唔……”只是一下，Loki就被抽的有些发抖，他敢打赌他只会蛮力的哥哥一定把他的屁股抽肿了，绿眼睛的王子委屈的想着。  
“唔！”不等他反应过来，又是一下又快又猛的抽打，Loki眼眶通红，绿色的眼睛里溢满了因为疼痛而带来的生理泪水。  
雷神放下了手中的皮带，两条匀称的红印烙在白皙的屁股上，算是给了他的兄弟一个惩罚。他的手指再次伸进了那处隐秘之所，鞭打过后的身体更加敏感，Loki几乎会因为他的一个细小的挪动而浑身战栗。邪神的两片最敏感的软肉被粗蛮的兄长拿在手里肆意揉捏把玩，直到他再次哭叫着用潮吹液射了自己的哥哥一手，金发的王子才拿回了那条皮带。  
又是两下毫不留情的抽打，邪神抽噎着接受抽打之后被施予的强制高潮，Loki把脸埋进软塌里，蹭掉那些该死的眼泪，突然，下体一阵剧烈的疼痛让他重新模糊了眼睛，他的哥哥居然用那条该死的皮带抽了他的小穴！  
即使只是拍打的力度，抽打在如此脆弱的部位都足以使神祗痛不欲生。雷神一下又一下，用皮带抽打着他兄弟的小穴，Loki扭着屁股，弓着腰，缩紧脚趾忍受着这难挨的惩罚，剧烈的疼痛消退后是近乎令人发疯的空虚痒感，随后又是一皮带被抽在小穴上。  
小王子哭的抽抽哒哒的，他彻底把头埋在了自己被蹭乱的黑发里，随着口枷被扯下来，他近乎崩溃的对他兄长喊着：“求你了哥哥，我认错，我认……”  
雷神停止了抽打，用手指为他的兄弟送上了最后一波高潮。

 

二十分钟后  
阿斯加德的战犯眨着绿眼睛，犹如林中小鹿一般无辜的看着他的兄长：“认错？那是你逼我的，我才不会对奥丁认错呢。”  
看着雷神再一起欺身上前，绿眼睛王子警惕的窜起来，赶忙护住了自己的裤子：“你不能再罚我了！你罚的够多了！”


End file.
